


Миссия и Мракоборец

by Anka_Anny



Series: Восхищённые, Потрясённые, Смятённые [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canon Compliant, F/M, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anka_Anny/pseuds/Anka_Anny
Summary: У Тонкс появляется новый партнёр | Тонкс POV





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElizaHiggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaHiggs/gifts).
  * A translation of [Missions and Aurors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462712) by [ElizaHiggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaHiggs/pseuds/ElizaHiggs). 



> Что ж, я думала, что эта серия будет сборником работ, состоящих из одной главы, но эта такая длинная, что я решила немного разбить её. Приятного чтения :)
> 
> \--
> 
> Ни один из этих персонажей мне не принадлежит

Через два месяца собраний Ордена в доме двенадцать на площади Гриммо, она справляется обходить подставку для зонтов почти каждый раз, когда заходит в древний и благородный дом Блэков.

Она, думается, черсчур сильно гордится этим не-достижением, но её неуклюжесть особенно невыносима, когда она взволнована, а всё, связанное с Орденом, её волнует: их общая _целеустремлённость_ , предвестие сражений и — интригующая компания.

Так что она радуется своим маленьким победам там, где может.

За лето у неё вошло в привычку приходить на собрания пораньше, чтобы выпить по чашке чая с Сириусом и, если Римус периодически присоединяется к ним, то, что ж, чем больше, тем лучше. Однако сегодня, когда она добирается до кухни, Сириус сидит за длинным столом в одиночестве, с кружкой и Ежедневным Пророком, и он ухмыляется, когда видит разочарование на её лице.

"Лунатик скоро спустится," сообщает он ей, улыбаясь поверх ободка кружки. "Он пока отлёживается."

Неужели она так очевидна? Она решает, что лучше всего не отвечать, и молча наливает чай в чашку.

Когда Римус наконец входит в комнату, её сердце бьётся так громко, что она уверена — он непременно слышит; она ведь знает, что у оборотней обострены чувства восприятия, и, в любом случае, оно зовёт его по имени:  _Римус-Римус-Римус-Римус_.

"Здоро́во, Римус," радостно обращается она к нему, но его ответ звучит как-то подавленно.  _Он_  выглядит подавленным, замечает она, и немного больным — и тут она вспоминает, что завтра будет полнолуние, и что для оборотней весьма типично отвратительное самочувствие за пару дней до превращения (чтение  _Как Выслеживать И Убивать Тёмных Существ_  пригодилось, хотя возможно и не в том ключе, в котором предполагал Отдел Мракоборцев).

Он наливает себе чая, но не садится за стол, а облокачивается о краешек раковины, закрывает глаза и вдыхает пар, поднимающийся из кружки крепкого чая.

_Полнолуние будет завтра_ , опять думает она. Она не уверена, что восемь недель назад осмелилась бы зайти в этот дом так близко к лунному пику, а теперь единственная её реакция — огорчение от того, что он не подходит ближе.

И хотя она была рада, что страх перед волком исчез так быстро, замена страха на необъяснимое, навязчивое влечение к самому человеку была неожиданной.

Конечно, желание сбежать от кого-то, едва увидев, и желание прижаться к нему же, так близко, чтобы вдохнуть запах — в его случае, смесь книг, чая и нотки мускуса — конечно, эти два инстинкта были прямыми противоположностями друг друга, и тем не менее, она перешла от одного к другому с головокружительной скоростью, и всё, что ей остаётся делать — заставлять своё так привыкшее к  _движению_ тело оставаться в кресле.

Наконец, он подходит, чтобы сесть рядом с ней — поняв, возможно, что именно у неё сейчас находится сахарница, к которой он тянется, в тот самый момент, когда она собирается передать её ему, и их руки сталкиваются, а она немедленно роняет фарфоровую вазочку и резко, громко вдыхает воздух.

Смущённая, она поднимает взгляд на напрягшегося Римуса, очень медленно и очевидно отводящего руку назад, как будто он пытается не напугать её, и она с ужасом понимает, что он должен был подумать о её реакции. "Прости," бормочет он, не глядя на неё.

Наконец-то она рада своей неуклюжести; удобное прикрытие. "Нет, нет, Римус, я сама виновата," говорит она и прикасается ладонью к его предплечью, виновато сжимая.

"Всё в порядке," с облегчением говорит он, приводя в порядок сахарницу и её содержимое одним взмахом волшебной палочки, и ещё раз улыбается, а она не спешит отпускать его руку и вдруг понимает, что притяжение к нему было с самого начала, даже до того как полностью исчез страх, и что может быть те два инстинкта не такие уж и противоположные в конце концов.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как мне кажется, ничто в каноне или на Pottermore не указывает на то, является ли или нет Римус (на данный момент) незарегистрированным оборотнем, хотя это вряд ли после того, как Снейп растрепал его тайну в Узнике Азкабана. Однако, в моём видении, Римус, на данный момент, всё ещё незарегистрированный оборотень, потому что Дамблдор — это магия.
> 
> \--
> 
> Ни один из этих персонажей мне не принадлежит

"Я смогла раздобыть чертежи этажей всех уровней Отдела Тайн," говорит она отчётливым голосом мракоборца, обращаясь к собравшимся этим вечером членам Ордена. Дамблдор подозревал, что Волдеморт попробует вломиться в Министерство, чтобы заполучить пророчество, содержание которого могло помочь ему найти способ убить Гарри Поттера и упростить приход к власти (эти два события каким-то образом приравнивались друг к другу, но Тонкс думала, что только Дамблдор мог вполне понять, как). Добытые ей планы помогли бы им усилить защиту пророчества.

Они работали парами, приглядывая за Отделом Тайн по ночам, сотрудник Министерства ставился в пару с другим членом Ордена: Артур с Молли, Кингсли с Эммелин. Каждому работнику Министерства нужно было надёжное подкрепление, которое можно было бы вызвать в экстренном случае. Тонкс работала с Грозным Глазом, пока набиралась опыта. И, как она полагала, пока остальные решали, можно ли ей полностью доверять.

Римус был логичным выбором. Принимая во внимание занятость остальных — Снейп и Макгонагалл в Хогвартсе; Хагрид и Чарли Уизли за границей; Сириус под домашним арестом, Фигг — сквиб, а Наземникус идиот — ни для кого не было секретом, что ей в партнёры определён именно Римус, и ей не терпелось показать ему, что она способна далеко не только на то, чтобы тырить карты и ронять подставки для зонтов.

Она выбрасывает из головы эти мысли и продолжает. "Я взяла их из офиса новичка. Кажется, Ранкорн что-то подозревает; тот ещё кадр. Но не думаю, что он сможет повесить это на меня."

Она передаёт чертежи Римусу, который делает пометки для на удивление отсутствующего Дамблдора.

"Отличная работа," он улыбается, превозмогая очевидную полнолунную слабость, и она понимает, почему Гермиона и остальные ребята говорят, что он — лучший профессор Защиты из всех, которые у них были; потому что его похвала — самая важная.

Стала бы она корячиться ради одобрения Грозного Глаза или Кингсли? Бред.

Кингсли возглавляет собрание в отсутствие Дамблдора. "Замечательно," говорит он низким, густым голосом. Секунду он смотрит в пространство между Люпином и Тонкс. "Римус, тебе приходилось бывать в Министерстве?"

Римус качает головой,  _нет,_ и Кингсли кивает, словно ничего другого и не ждал. Это почти что глупый вопрос: конечно незарегистрированный оборотень предпочтёт не соваться в Министерство. Да и любой другой. "Пришла пора вам познакомиться поближе. Грозный Глаз сообщает, что Тонкс полностью готова" — она с благодарностью смотрит на наставника — "так что мы можем добавить в список новую команду наблюдателей. Если ты не против, Римус."

Римус кивает медленно, как-то заторможенно, полностью погружённый в раздумья, и она надеется, что отсутствие у него всяческого энтузиазма связано с желанием в принципе избегать Министерство, а не с разочарованием из-за навязанного ему неуклюжего ребёнка.

(На будущее, наверное, можно попробовать пореже тусоваться с подростками.)

"Очень хорошо," продолжает Кингсли, не замечая или не обращая внимания на отрешённость Римуса.

x 

Они двое встречаются в штаб-квартире через несколько дней после полнолуния, и Сириус на этот раз был изгнан на чердак к Клювокрылу, чтобы дать им спокойно изучить друг друга. Он опять молчит, не улыбается, а она нервничает, сидя рядом с ним за кухонным столом. Обстановка напоминает их первую встречу, но только в этот раз она нервничает из-за того, что  _он_ может на доверять  _ей,_ и она начинает опасаться, что та лёгкость в их общении была заслугой Сириуса, а теперь, наедине, им, возможно, и поговорить не о чем.

Но, благодаря Грюму, есть некоторого рода сценарий действий, и обучение установлению личности  партнёра — тут никаких сюрпризов — первое на очереди по Евангелию от Грюма (расширенное и дополненное издание).

Для начала, что-то вроде Взвешивания Волшебных Палочек в миниатюре: они обмениваются палочками и определяют составляющие. Она задерживает дыхание, когда Римус крутит её палочку в ладонях. Есть что-то очень интимное в этом — когда другой человек изучает палочку, и она это чувствует, следя за Римусом; его собственная палочка неподвижно лежит в её ладонях. Её волшебная палочка каким-то образом заставляет чувствовать себя и очень юной, и очень старой: это та самая палочка, которая выбрала её одиннадцатилетним ребёнком, та палочка, которую она впервые привезла в Хогвартс и та, с которой она произнесла своё первое заклинание. Также это палочка мракоборца, приводившая Тёмных Волшебников к правосудию.

И Римус держит её, проводит пальцами по гладкому кипарису.

Она не слишком удивляется, обнаружив, что их палочки сделаны из одного и того же дерева; у них больше общего, чем, как ей кажется, он хотел бы признать, но всякий раз, когда речь заходит о прошлом, он тут же становится немым и тупым. Как бы жутко она когда-то ни боялась оборотней, всё же раньше ей не довелось встретить другого перевёртыша*¹, другого человека, которого остальные считают не-совсем-человеком. В первый год её обучения на мракоборца, в Министерстве было расследование на тему того,  _безопасно ли_ позволить метаморфу работать в Отделе Магического Правопорядка. Это тогда Грозный Глаз встал на её защиту, разъяснив, как легко ей подтвердить свою личность, и с того дня она привязалась к нему как щенок, до тех пор, пока он не ушёл, чтобы занять освободившуюся вакансию преподавателя в Хогвартсе, откуда он (объяснимо, задним числом) ни разу не написал ей.

В Хогвартсе, где он должен был преподавать ЗОТИ вместо Римуса. Который чуть было не напал на группу школьников. Способности Римуса — не из тех, что контролируются. Так что она может понять, почему он предпочитает не говорить о них.

Но она всё равно разочарована.

Далее на очереди контрольные вопросы. У неё уже есть один готовый, у мракоборцев так заведено: её партнёр спрашивает о любимом цвете; правильный ответ для неё — назвать и затем поменять цвет волос на её любимый оттенок (на розовый или бирюзовый, если волосы уже розовые). Двойная проверка и чертовски близка к безошибочной. Трудновато притвориться перевёртышем.

У его же личности в качестве перевёртыша немного больше нюансов бо́льшую часть месяца. Римус в итоге приобрёл привычку сообщать длинный список персональных данных: полное имя, возраст, статус крови, и так далее, и голос Грюма у неё в голове отказывается использовать что-то так легко выучиваемое. Вместо этого она спрашивает о форме его Патронуса, но он не хочет отвечать, и досада и проблемность ситуации заставляют её наугад ляпнуть вслух, не подумав:

"Волк, что ли?"

Голос как у обиженного ребёнка, не желающего слышать  _нет._ Он искоса смотрит на неё, и она, смутившись, опускает взгляд. Нечестно, конечно, заставлять его сообщать больше информации, чем ему хотелось бы, просто потому, что её раздражает его недоверие к ней.

"Я этого не говорил," осторожно отвечает он, голос у него не сердитый, но отстранённо нейтральный. "Может я не умею вызывать телесного Патронуса."

Его спокойствие заново выводит её из себя. "Ой, да ладно," говорит она, "Гарри рассказал мне, что это ты научил его заклятию Патронуса."

"Это личный вопрос."

"Так в этом и суть."

Несмотря на все те недели, что они знакомы друг с другом — включая несколько ночей, когда они с Сириусом изрядно напивались огневиски — она понимает, что не очень-то много знает о нём. Сириус, конечно, любит травить байки о школьных днях, но Римус, в основном, уклоняется от воспоминаний, и они никогда не обсуждали это общее между ними. Её разум замечает неловкий пробел и ищет другие варианты. 

Он вздыхает и опускает взгляд, рассматривая свои скрещенные руки, лежащие на столе. "Мы и правда так плохо знаем друг друга?" спрашивает он, как будто прочтя её мысли, и его вопрос звучит слегка меланхолично.

"Наверное, я просто спрошу, оборотень ли ты," говорит она, всё ещё злясь, и подпирает рукой подбородок. "И если ты тут же начнёшь ныть как Плакса Миртл, пойму, что это ты."

К её удивлению, он смеётся, и подняв взгляд, она видит, что его лицо прояснилось, как будто разошлись облака. "Я правда плакса*², а?" весело интересуется он, и она улыбается в ответ.

"Извини," говорит она, радуясь, что Римус наконец-то улыбнулся.

"Нет, это ты меня извини," продолжает он, и его голос заметно теплее обычного голоса Римуса. "Обычно этот вопрос не напрягает меня так сильно. Мне не очень весело в последнее время — я совсем не в восторге от перспективы оказаться в Министерстве, но ожидал, что всем нам придётся делать что-то, что не по душе; и у тебя есть полное право рассчитывать на отзывчивость партнёра. Боюсь, текущее состояние луны тоже не слишком поднимает моё настроение." Он снова улыбается ей, и она восхищается ровными рядами белых зубов и задумывается, с каких пор мысль о Римусе,  _кусающем_ её, стала такой привлекательной.

"Подставка для зонтов," внезапно говорит он, и улыбка превращается в ухмылку, достойную Сириуса.

"Извини?" повторяет она, сбитая с толку.

"Спроси меня, что ты роняешь, каждый раз когда приходишь в штаб-квартиру — ответ 'подставка для зонтов'."

Она возмущённо сопит и заливается краской, но всё равно смеётся и кивает, отмечая, что поддёвки Римуса согревают не хуже огневиски.

 

*¹ я искренне ненавижу слово 'перевёртыш', но другого перевода для shapeshifter просто не могу найти. тут со мной плохую шутку сыграло желание перевести werewolf именно 'оборотень', а не 'вервольф'. технически shapeshifter это именно тот, кто, кхм, 'меняет форму', другими словами ОБОРАЧИВАЕТСЯ кем-то ещё. но всё-таки 'вервольф', на мой вкус, не слишком удобоваримое слово, так что werewolf — это 'оборотень', ну а для перевода shapeshifter приходится оставить 'перевёртыш'.

если у кого-нибудь есть другие идеи — обязательно напишите, спасибо.

 

*² в оригинале была игра слов — Тонкс говорит про Плаксу Миртл (Moaning Mirtl), а Люпин в ответ вспоминает своё прозвище Лунатик (Moony). смысл в том, что Moaning и Moony весьма созвучны. но я хоть мыльными пузырями изойдусь — всё равно не смогу перевести с полным сохранением смысла, так как переводные имена уж слишком не похожи.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фух, сложновато было написать эту главу — слишком много беготни. Я скорее предпочитаю расписывать разговоры и разнообразные источники Волшебного Ангста.
> 
> Но это тоже было довольно весело, и я надеюсь, вам понравится. Ангст — это грядущее (окончание?) усовершенствование этой серии..
> 
> \--
> 
> Ни один из этих персонажей мне не принадлежит

 

Ранкорн, думает она, просто невероятный гад.

Она приводит Римуса в Министерство под видом гостя. Они приходят поздно, к концу рабочего дня — достаточно рано, чтобы не вызвать подозрений, но достаточно поздно, чтобы бо́льшая часть её коллег уже разошлась по домам. Привести друга на экскурсию в Министерство вполне нормально; работники любят приводить друзей и семью в Министерство, показывать им, что где. Красивое здание. Она подозревала, что коллеги начнут строить предположения, если она притащит одинокого молодого  мужчину в офис, но решила, что ради того, чтобы немного отвлечь внимание и скрыть свою вовлечённость в дела Ордена, можно и потерпеть.

На Ранкорна они натыкаются в Отделе Магического Правопорядка на Втором Уровне, куда она привела Римуса показать, где расположены их с Кингсли офисы. Он подкрадывается к ним сзади, потому что обожает внезапно подлавливать людей. И быть гадом.

"Мракоборец Тонкс," говорит он у неё из-за спины, и, едва заслышив его голос, она чувствует, как кровь мгновенно закипает. Она ненавидит, как он произносит её звание — как будто с сарказмом, как будто то, что она является _мракоборцем_ , это такая невероятная шутка, понятная ему одному. "Что это ты приволокла сегодня в Министерство?"

"Не твоё дело, Ранкорн," говорит она, не останавливаясь и мысленно моля  _Римус, пожалуйста, иди дальше, пожалуйста, не оборачивайся на него..._

"Я бы сказал, очень даже моё дело, раз ты собираешься протаскивать Тёмных Существ в Министерство," ухмыляется он; на этот раз она останавливается, и ей требуется всё самообладание, чтобы не выхватить палочку. Она поворачивается к Ранкорну, не смея взглянуть на Римуса. "Полагаю, это объясняется твоё странное поведение в последнее время," продолжает он и, пользуясь тем, что коридор пуст, оглядывает её с ног до головы так, как никогда бы не посмел в присутствии её коллег. "А я-то ещё думал, что ты уж слишком сдружилась с Артуром Уизли..."

Она благодарит Мерлина за то, что Римусу хватает мозгов не открывать рот и не усугублять ситуацию. "Отвали, Ранкорн," говорит она свирепо.

Вместо этого Ранкорн переводит взгляд на Римуса. "Ну, оборотень?" холодно говорит он. "Не будешь защищать свою маленькую подружку?"

У неё перехватывает дыхание. Она и забыла, что есть люди, знающие тайну Римуса.

А Римус явно не забыл, и, когда она украдкой смотрит на него, выражение его лица совершенно бесстрастное. "У меня сложилось впечатление, что мракоборцы прекрасно справляются с защитой самостоятельно," спокойно и вежливо отвечает Римус.

Ранкорн натянуто улыбается и поворачивается к выходу. "Я с тебя глаз не спущу, Мракоборец Тонкс," говорит он и убирается прочь, и как только он исчезает из поля зрения, она выталкивает Римуса в пустой офис Кингсли в Штабе Мракоборцев. Она закрывает за ними дверь и только теперь сжимает ладони в кулаки и позволяет гневу вырваться наружу.

"Какая же — невероятная —  _сволочь_ ," яростно ругается она.

Римус рядом с ней только вздыхает. "У меня были опасения, что моё присутствие может всё осложнить," говорит он.

Она качает головой, но в глазу ему не смотрит. "Дело не в тебе. Он мне всё равно не доверяет."

"Потому что подозревает, что ты работаешь на Дамблдора?" уточняет он, но она опять качает головой.

"И не в этом тоже. Это он вёл то расследование против меня, когда я училась на мракоборца," уныло бормочет она, и когда Римус озадаченно смотрит на неё, поясняет: "Из-за того, что я метаморф."

"О," говорит он, поняв, и она слышит нотки чувства в его голосе.

Сочувствия.

Помолчав немного, он говорит, "Он смотрел на тебя как-то — странно."

Она открывает было рот, но тут же закрывает и смотрит на Римуса. При всём его ужасном опыте, его удивительная неосведомлённость так очевидна, что она в очередной раз поражается, каким же отшельником он жил всю свою взрослую жизнь. "Ну да," медленно говорит она, пытаясь сообразить, насколько подробно она готова объяснять и готова ли вообще. "Я — метаморф, а он мужчина. Да ещё и гад."

Она улыбается, глядя, как недоумение на лице Римуса сменяется отвращением. "Это.." он подыскивает слова и подходит ближе в попытке утешить. "Ужасно," договаривает он наконец.

Она пожимает плечами. "Спасибо." Она не уверена, что хочет дальше развивать беседу о Волшебниках Ведущих Себя Гадко С Матаморфами с ним. Но ей определённо нравится, что он стоит чуть ближе к ней. В пустом офисе.

Но как только она начинает взвешивать за и против, думая, не воспользоваться ли ей их одиночеством, может быть спросить его, как он насчёт выпить вместе в Косом Переулке по дороге обратно — он уже делает шаг назад и отворачивается.

"А к тебе..." он смотрит на неё, умолкает, потом прокашливается и всё-таки договаривает. "К тебе — часто так относятся? Не только мужчины, а вообще люди — из-за твоих способностей?"

"Да," просто отвечает она. "Перевёртышам никогда по-настоящему не доверяют, не правда ли?"

Он отвечает тихой, грустной и невероятно искренней улыбкой. 

"Ладно, давай, пойдём уже," говорит она. "Нужно убедиться, что ты справишься найти дорогу к Отделу Тайн отсюда."

x

Она отводит Римуса в Отдел Тайн, на Девятый Уровень. Они легко проходят к Залу Пророчеств незамечеными (благодаря украденной ей карте) и обратно. Сегодня на посту Артур; теперь им с Римусом лучше бы убраться из Министерства, не привлекая к себе внимания. Они направляются назад в длинный коридор, возвращаясь к лифтам, и тут она резко останавливается.

В дальнем конце коридора она видит фигуру, движущуюся в их сторону, и внезапно понимает, что Ранкорн следил за ними.

"О нет," бормочет она, но мысли уже опережают её. Римус замер рядом с ней, и она знает, что он тоже видит Ранкорна. Она приподнимается на цыпочках и шепчет ему, "Когда он будет на расстоянии заклятия, направь на него палочку, как будто собираешься напасть, но ничего не делай."

Он смотрит на неё, как на сумасшедшую; даже рот немного приоткрыт. "Но — Тонкс, он же среагирует на прямую угрозу - "

Она качает головой. "Всё нормально, я успею быстрее," говорит она и бросает взгляд вниз, поправляя свою мантию и удостоверяясь, что волшебную палочку легко выхватить в нужный момент.

Его глаза скользят за её руками к отворотам мантии, откуда виднеется рукоятка её палочки. И ещё — мимоходом отмечает она — ложбинка в низком вырезе майки, которую она надела сегодня. Она переводит взгляд на него, и он всё ещё смотрит на неё с подозрением. Она нетерпеливо фыркает. У них нет времени на его размышления о том, хорошая ли это идея. "Римус, ты мне доверяешь?" шипит она, заканчивая приводить в порядок мантию.

Он молчит всего секунду — и затем что-то в его взгляде твердеет, и он кивает. "Да," шепчет он в ответ.

Когда Ранкорн уже совсем близко, она, не отрываясь, смотрит на его приближающуюся фигуру, но краем глаза внимательно следит за Римусом. Ей нужно среагировать вовремя, но Ранкорн не должен увидеть, как она выхватит палочку. Дамблдор сумеет прикрыть Римуса (ещё раз), если что-то пойдёт не по плану; Орден не может рискнуть потерей её места в Министерстве.

Римус выхватывает свою волшебную палочку так быстро и так убедительно, что секунду она беспокоится, что он и впрямь собирается напасть на мужчину, но вместо этого он ждёт, пока Ранкорн выхватит свою палочку, и она кричит "ОСТОЛБЕНЕЙ!" в те доли секунды, пока Ранкорн отвлечён.

Они левитируют Ранкорна обратно в его собственный офис на второй этаж, там она сажает обмякшее тело в кресло и укладывает его руки на стол, а поверх них — голову. Она дотрагивается кончиком волшебной палочки до виска Ранкорна и изо всех сил держит себя в руках, чтобы заклинание забвения не вышло  _слишком_  сильным.

"Тонкс, он же поймёт, что ему стёрли память..." резонно возражает Римус, но она качает головой, идёт к шкафу, набитому, как она знает, бутылками огневиски, и берёт одну из них и низкий стакан. Плеснув немного огневиски в стакан и опрокинув его на стол перед Ранкорном, прямо на стопку служебных записок, она опустошает заклинанием бутылку и ставит её на стол рядом со стаканом.

"У Ранкорна есть неприятная привычка нажираться в своём офисе," объясняет она и отступает на шаг, чтобы оценить получившуюся сцену. "Если немного повезёт, он спишет дымку от Забвения на похмелье. Чары были совсем лёгкие; должны стереть не больше одного-двух часов."

Римус опять умолкает, и когда она поднимает взгляд, он пристально смотрит на неё.

"Отличная работа," говорит он, уже во второй раз, но только в этот раз это меньше похоже на слова Профессора, обращающегося к Одарённому Студенту, и больше — на слова Римуса, обращающегося к Тонкс.

"Спасибо," говорит она, широко улыбаясь.

В это мгновение она знает, что хочет, чтобы Римус поцеловал её. Он не целует её, конечно — он ничего не говорит, только кивает в ответ и по-прежнему смотрит на неё с этим интересным выражением, какая-то смесь задумчивости и внимания, как будто он — действительно впечатлён.

Они не рискуют воспользоваться Летучим Порохом, поэтому она доводит его до зоны Трансгрессии, прямо за воротами Министерства.

Подмигнув ему на прощание, она разворачивается и прекрасно понимает, как роскошно выглядит в летящей по воздуху красной мантии мракоборца с полуночно-синими волосами, и то, что она едва заметно спотыкается, запрыгивая на бордюр, справедливая цена за восхищение Римуса. Она оглядывается через плечо и за секунду до того, как он исчезает, видит, что он смеётся над ней, и всё вдруг снова становится хорошо.


End file.
